Untitle
by purpleline
Summary: mi primer fic, entren y dejen reviws


Era un día lluvioso más gris que ayer, pero, seguramente menos gris que mañana si…es que veías el mañana.

Estabas cautivo desde hace ya más de dos semanas, en ese lugar oscuro que tanto odiabas, ¿y cómo no odiarlo?, en el solo había una puerta cerrada que no tenia la mínima abertura, aunque lamentablemente por ella si se escuchaban los lamentos, sollozos y gritos desesperados de aquellas personas sufridas a las cuales asesinaban en aquel frio lugar.

También había una mínima ventanilla por la que te gustaba mirar en noches de angustia, esta pequeña ventana situada en una esquina en la parte mas alta del lugar y que además tenia barrotes los cuales eran imposibles de quitar cuando tienes mucha hambre.

Pues si ese lugar era tu mas escalofriante pesadilla en todo el sentido de la frase ¿Por qué estabas aquí? Esto ya no tenía importancia, ahora lo que de verdad importaba era una sola pregunta la cual todavía no tenia respuesta …¿como ibas a salir?

Sabias que habías durado mucho tiempo y que se acercaba tu hora final.

Tu nombre era Lyserg Diethel, tus amigos, muertos. Tus compañeros de batalla… muertos. Todos muertos por causa de aquel asesino cruel que tanto odiabas, el cual querías ver muerto desde hace ya bastante tiempo, por Hao Asakura.

No querías morir eso era seguro así que tenias un plan, en este no podías cometer error alguno ya que de hacerlo sería tu muerte.

En ese instante oíste a la puerta abrirse, te arrimaste hacia un rincón, el más oscuro de todos y a causa de tu debilidad murmuraste con voz inaudible:

-Ya es hora.

Miraste con el mayor odio posible al sujeto que se encontraba delante de ti mientras este dijo:

-Me sorprende que hayas sobrevivió hasta ahora. La verdad me alegra, disfrutare matándote, por eso te deje hasta el final, no sabes cuánto adoro hacerte sufrir.

Mientras iba susurrando estas palabras sensualmente como si de un juego erotico se tratase se iba acercando mas y mas hacia tu dirección.

-Apégate al plan, no te dejes seducir- pensaste en la fracción de segundo el cual el se acerco para atraparte.

Desde hace ya días habías encontrado un pequeño clavo, con este podías soltar las esposas que te tenían atado. Ya sueltas le lanzaste un polvillo que habías hecho a lo largo de estos días hacia los ojos.

Obviamente esto no lo detendría por mucho tiempo por lo que tenías que actuar rápido.

Hao se froto los ojos en busca de poder quitar la picazón que tenía en ellos.

No esperaste otra oportunidad y saliste corriendo en dirección hacia la salida.

-Es una suerte que haya visto ese programa en televisión sobre cómo hacer un químico reactivo a los ojos- pensaste.

Cuando saliste ya era tarde, se estaba formando el crepúsculo, se estaba ocultando el sol para darle paso a la noche…a la oscuridad.

Sabias que estar en un bosque de noche era peligroso ya que no puedes ver casi absolutamente nada, pero ya nada podía detenerte, este era solo un detalle mínimo, seguiste corriendo a través de los arboles que a cada minuto se volvían mas y mas negros.

Pasaron dos horas ya era un hecho estabas perdido y cansado.

Sentías cada vez más miedo hacia todo lo que te rodeaba.

Percibiste una mirada pesada y una respiración detrás de tu oreja. No lo podías creer, te había encontrado, mas no volteaste, sabias que si lo hacías seria todo.

Te abrazo rudamente por la espalda y te puso contra el árbol mas cercano. Ni siquiera intentaste zafarte.

-Te diré algo para tener algo de diversión Diethel te concederé 15 segundos para que corras y trates de escapar por el bosque- murmurándole con voz provocadora y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-1, 2, 3…- en eso corriste como no lo habías hecho nunca. Veías como los arboles se movían a causa de la brisa. Oías como el comenzó a seguirte. Los arboles cada vez mas y mas cerca. El bosque cada vez más oscuro… más tenebroso.

-Lyserg, en realidad creí que sería más divertido contigo pero veo que me equivoque…que diminuto eres- Para algunas personas esta frase era la perdición, era la entrada directa al infierno.

Para ti esta frase significo la salvación, la salvación a no seguir sufriendo, la entrada al descanso eterno.

Miraste directamente esos ojos crueles y sensuales.

Cerraste los ojos, no querías ver como terminaba todo.

Sentías muchas cosas, sentías que no volverías a ver el mundo, sentías que morirías en vano al igual que los otros, sentías las lagrimas en tu rostro, sentías el viento contra tu cabello, sentías sus pasos firmes hacia ti, sentías como te levantaba bruscamente del suelo, sentías sus manos contra tu cuello, sentías como tu vida se escapaba lentamente de tus mano…

Dejaste de respirar.


End file.
